Explorando a Teresa Lisbon
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Su traje negro de dos piezas se amoldaba muy bien a su esbelta figura. Su maquillaje de colores pasteles y el delineador color negro le resaltaban sus hermosos ojos verdes. Aún cansada, mantenía ese porte fuerte, decidido y seguro que la caracterizaba.


Disclaimer: No es mio. No es mio. No es mio. Es de Bruno Heller, quien nos está volviendo locos a todos los fans de The Mentalist.

A/N: ** AU,** **OOC.** Dense la oportunidad de leer esta historia completa... y déjenme_ millones_ de reviews. LOL

* * *

**Explorando a Teresa Lisbon**

Una gran sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Jane al observar con detenimiento a Lisbon mientras ella hablaba con la esposa del asesino de la víctima del caso que acababan de esclarecer. Quizás estaba unos veinte pies de distancia de ella, lo que le permitía quedarse embelesado mirándola sin problemas. Al ver que Rigsby lo miró con intriga, se llevó la taza de té a los labios para disimular la cara de idiota que llevaba.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Es tan, pero tan notable.

Soltó la taza de té en el fregadero y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la agente senior.

"Señora Fagerbake, me apena tanto la situación por la que ha pasado hoy…" Dijo Lisbon con voz suave.

"No se preocupe, agente. El caso tenía que ser resuelto. Ustedes solo hicieron su trabajo…" Dijo la mujer, quien se veía notablemente afectada por la situación de su esposo. Jamás pensó que su dulce y tranquilo marido podría ser el asesino de su mejor amigo.

La mujer no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"Lo siento… es que…" Se detuvo porque el nudo en la garganta no le permitía decir más y se llevó ambas manos a los ojos para secar sus lágrimas.

"Es un proceso difícil. Lo sé." Dijo Lisbon tocando con dulzura el brazo de la mujer. "Pero lo superará. Ya verá. El tiempo sanará sus heridas. Usted es una mujer hermosa. Después conseguirá una persona que la valore, la ame y la respete tal cómo es…"

La mujer vio al consultor acercarse y luego miró a Lisbon a los ojos.

"Bueno, me tengo que retirar. Se me hace tarde para recoger a las niñas en la escuela."

"Está bien. Cuídese mucho." Contestó Lisbon asintiendo con suavidad. "Y esté fuerte para sus hijas. La necesitan ahora más que nunca."

"Lo estaré." Dijo ella sonriendo por última vez a la vez que se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia el ascensor del CBI.

Jane pudo notar como la mirada de Lisbon se desvió hacia el trasero de la mujer y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El hombre se detuvo en seco justo al lado de la agente senior y esta lo miró de reojo.

"¿Terminaste de consolarla?" Preguntó Jane con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y mirando hacia al ascensor.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó confusa. "Yo no la estaba consolando."

"Lo hacías. Muy lindo de tu parte, Lisbon. Es bonito ser atento con los familiares de las víctimas o asesinos, quienes también terminan como víctimas en una situación como esta." Decía Jane mientras asentía sin quitar la vista hacia el frente.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Preguntó ella con algo de fastidio.

"Ninguno. ¿Me puedes llevar a casa?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa y mirándola esta vez a los ojos.

La agente suspiró intentando parecer enojada, pero luego lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona.

xXx

La observaba discretamente mientras caminaban hacia su Mustang. Su traje negro de dos piezas (pantalones de tela y chaqueta) se amoldaba muy bien a su esbelta figura. Su maquillaje de colores pasteles y el delineador color negro le resaltaban sus hermosos ojos verdes. Aunque se veía sumamente cansada, mantenía ese porte fuerte, decidido y seguro que siempre le caracterizaba.

"¿Quieres que conduzca?" Preguntó Jane. "Te ves cansada. Podrías cerrar los ojos un rato en lo que…" Sugirió.

"¿Cerrar los ojos mientras tu conduces? ¿Te volviste loco?" Dijo ella al parecer volviendo a la vida. "No estoy cansada."

"Si lo estás."

"No lo estoy."

"Ok." Dijo Jane enarcando las cejas.

Se subieron al auto. Lisbon tomó la botella de agua que se encontraba entre medio de los dos asientos delanteros. La abrió y dio sorbos grandes del preciado líquido mientras Jane se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Lisbon abrió la cajuela, tomó una liguilla de cabello que estaba justo en el fondo. Jane trató de pegarse lo más posible al espaldar del asiento, dándole así espacio para que buscara cómodamente.

La agente se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento y se hizo una cola de caballo en su pelo.

"Mucho mejor." Dijo en voz baja.

Encendió el motor y apretó con suavidad el acelerador. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

Jane sonrió de igual manera y negó con la cabeza.

"Mujeres." Dijo con sarcasmo en consultor.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó secamente Lisbon.

"Nada." Contestó el hombre de inmediato.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el motel donde Jane se hospedaba a veces, él no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto que tenía en su cabeza. Decenas de preguntas pasaban por esta.

Observó sus manos suaves y delicadas en el volante. Sus uñas siempre estaban cortas y pintadas de color transparente, cuando no, de colores muy claros, tonos rosados mayormente.

"¿Cuántos novios tuviste en la escuela superior, Lisbon?" Preguntó Jane de la nada.

Lisbon frunció el ceño, miró a Jane de reojo y luego a la carretera.

"¿A qué se debe la pregunta?"

"Curiosidad." Contestó Jane encogiéndose de hombros.

"La curiosidad mató al gato."

"Yo no soy un gato. Y si lo fuera, me quedarían par de vidas aún. Creo. Esto de trabajar con la policía es peligroso."

Lisbon rodó los ojos.

"Anda, dime. ¿Cuántos novios tuviste aparte de Greg?" Preguntó Jane con real interés.

Lisbon suspiró.

"Yo que sé. ¿Dos? ¿Tres?"

"¿No te acuerdas? ¿Tan malos fueron?" Preguntó Jane con más intriga y algo divertido.

"Tú, ¿Cuántas novias tuviste antes de casarte?" Preguntó ella de golpe.

"Eh… unas cuantas." Contestó sin mucho ánimo.

"Ajá…." Lisbon se sintió triunfante.

"Me atrapaste."

"Eso es para que no vuelvas a meterte en lo que no te interesa." Dijo Lisbon disimulando rudeza, lo cierto es que tenía una sonrisa grande en su rostro que no podía ocultar por más que quisiera.

"Es la primera vez que te noto coquetearle a una mujer con tanto descaro." Comentó Jane mirando por el cristal de su puerta.

La sonrisa de Lisbon se desvaneció por completo.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Me escuchaste."

"¿Insinúas que soy lesbiana?" Preguntó incrédula.

"No he dicho eso." Contestó él en voz baja y suave.

"¡Es lo que acabas de decir!" Exclamó. Lisbon parecía una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar.

"Muy bien. Es bueno sacar la ira, pero creo que deberías estacionarte primero."

La mujer pegó freno de golpe en plena carretera. Gracias al cielo, ambos llevaban puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Jane se tocó el cuello y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de molestia. El roce del cinturón le había lastimado la piel.

"¿Tienes intenciones de matarnos? Llovió, Lisbon. La carretera está un poco húmeda. Es un peligro para las gomas de los autos. ¿Y qué si hubiese habido un carro tras nosotros?" Preguntó algo molesto mientras se frotaba con suavidad el cuello.

"Dime lesbiana otra vez, y te rompo los dientes." Lo amenazó con una mirada penetrante.

"Oh, por favor, Lisbon. Entre nosotros hay la confianza suficiente para esta clase de conversación. Al menos eso creo. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las chicas? Eso no es nada malo, mujer. Al contrario…. te hace más…"

"Cállate."

"…interesante."

La mirada amenazante y la inclinación hacia un lado de la cabeza de Lisbon hizo que Jane sintiera miedo de perder sus dientes en serio.

"Ok, lo siento." Contestó desviando la mirada.

Lisbon suspiró profundo. Estacionó el auto en una esquina de la carretera. Jane vio la movida, pero no dijo nada.

"¿En serio se me notó tanto?" Preguntó esta vez apagando el motor.

El asintió sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

"Tanto que me sorprendí." Admitió. "Siempre has tenido cierto comportamiento varonil; tú forma de caminar, tu forma de vestir, de arreglarte. Eres una policía dura, fuerte, decidida, aunque dulce por dentro. Y creo que todo eso es algo normal, ya que creciste con hombres; tu padre, tus hermanos. Tuviste que sacarlos adelante, tuviste que mostrarte fuerte ante ellos. Fue obligación aprender trabajos los cuales la mayoría los hacen los hombres, desde cambiar gomas de autos hasta cambiarle el aceite y el filtro y verificar que mal está algo en él, cosa que veo genial, fantástico en realidad…"

Lisbon sonrió con suavidad.

"Le metes mano al tequila, al vodka. No cualquier mujer hace eso. No eres muy cariñosa, no te gusta el contacto físico, a menos que sea con tu pareja, claro está."

Esta vez el hombre dejó de mirar hacia la carretera y observó a la agente senior quien tenía su mirada perdida hacia el volante de su Ford.

"No te gusta que te vean llorar. No miras mucho a los ojos, pero cuando lo haces, tu mirada es muy profunda."

Lisbon no pudo evitar encontrarse con los ojos azules de su consultor. Ambos se quedaron observándose a los ojos, en silencio, por unos segundos.

"Eres fantástica, Lisbon. Intensa, particular, perfecta." Finalizó.

"Hay por favor, Jane." Ella negó con la cabeza y la mano.

"Lo digo en serio."

Ella lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

"Comenzaron a gustarme desde la adolescencia." Confesó.

Jane sonrió con suavidad.

"¿Cuántas novias tuviste en la escuela superior?" Preguntó esta vez cruzando los brazos.

"¿Acaso quieres buscar ponerte caliente con mis historias locas de adolescencia?"

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Sonrió con nerviosismo y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes qué? No me cuentes nada." Dijo el hombre con los poros de la piel abiertos. Estaba comenzando a sudar.

La mujer disfrutó el momento de nerviosismo del consultor y aprovechó la situación para hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría.

Se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó hacia él. La sonrisa de nerviosismo de Jane se desvaneció.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

Ella no contestó. Rodeó el cuello de Jane con sus manos y lo besó en los labios. El abrió los ojos de asombro, pero luego los cerró con lentitud y se dejó besar sin dudar en corresponder al beso de igual forma.

Lisbon se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

"No soy lesbiana."

Jane dejó escapar el aire que tenía aprisionado en los pulmones.

"Yo… lo sé." Dijo él en voz baja. "Eres bisexual." Dijo esta vez intentando recuperar la compostura.

"Deberías ver tu cara." Se burló ella a la vez que encendía el motor de su Ford Mustang.

"Aja…" Contestó Jane con evidente nerviosismo.

"No es fácil dejarte así, Patrick Jane. Lo estoy disfrutando en serio."

"Todas son iguales: crueles y despiadadas." Dijo mirándola de reojo con una suave sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿soy perfecta?"

"Creo que exageré. Eso fue un lapsus de incoherencia… ya sabes, una laguna…"

"Sí, claro." Dijo presionando el acelerador hasta el fondo.

FIN

* * *

¿Nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza que Lisbon lo sea? Sería interesante. **xD **


End file.
